1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a housing for receiving and temporarily storing video tape cassettes and the like and has particular reference to a housing particular adapted for mounting on an entrance door of a residence to permit cassettes to be load in or removed therefrom only by a delivery person or by the intended viewer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The increased popularity of video cassette recorders (VCRs) has given rise to the business of renting video tape cassettes containing tapes of pictorial and graphic works such as screenplays, documentaries, etc. Consequently rental firms have been established for the purpose of renting such tape cassettes. It is often inconvenient, however, for viewers to travel to rental outlets to pick up cassettes, then return the after they have been viewed.
Accordingly, it would be helpful to have a delivery service so that desired cassettes could be delivered by an employee of a rental outlet to the renter's residence and picked up later, possibly to be replaced by other cassettes. But it is not always feasible for the delivery person to deliver such cassettes when the viewer is at home or is otherwise available and it would be too risky to leave the cassettes on the customer's doorstep if he or she were not home.
A principal obJect of the present invention is to provide means for use at a viewer's residence to receive and safeguard delivered tape cassettes and the like.
Another object is to provide a housing for such purpose which can be easily and securely mounted on an entrance door without the need of tools.
A further obJect is to provide a housing of the above type such that cassettes stored therein can be removed only by one with authority to do so.
A still further obJect is to provide such a housing which is simple and economical to manufacture.